Nineteen Years Later
by GinnyWeasley129
Summary: Albus, Rose and James go off to Hogwarts with a description of harry, ginny, hermione, and Ron's jobs. Spoilers for Deathly Hallows!
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter and the Hidden Secret**

Chapter 1 Entering Hogwarts

Albus and Rose made their way along the train searching for an empty compartment. Finally toward the back of the train they plopped down in empty seats. Rose opened the cage where a very old cat lay. At the sight of freedom Crookshanks weakly curled up in Rose's lap. "Have you tried any spells yet? I've tried a few, only with my parents of course but I managed to levitate a pillow just the other day. I just can't wait to start classes. I wonder if they will be hard. So have you tried any spells yet?" Rose was surprisingly like her mother the only difference was that she was much taller, like Ron. "I—well—I've tried…I've been waiting for class so I can do it properly…"Albus had not even thought about attempting magic before school started. "Oh…well…I'm sure you'll do fine." Rose said and started staring at something out the window. Albus got the point and took out a book.

About a half hour later, a beautiful girl slid the door of the compartment open. Her silvery hair flowed around her face and she seemed to glow. Victoire took a seat next to Albus. "How are you two? Finding the train ride fun?" Both Rose and Albus nodded. "Of course I would rather be going to the beautiful school my mother went but unfortunately the new headmistress was and still is a dud and dad much preferred Hogwarts anyway," she explained with a look of disgust on her face, "but I have been saying this ever since I got my letter seven years ago." She sighed. "I do hope one of you shall join me in Ravenclaw, but I know all four of your parents have been in Gryffindor…"She sniffed. Victoire talked almost as much as Rose. Albus opened his mouth then decided against telling her Gryffindor was better any day and instead pursed his lips together. "Have you eaten something sour?" she looked at Albus who quickly shook his head and relaxed his face. "Well remember to change into you're robes before we arrive." She sniffed again and made her way out the door, her long hair whisking behind her.

"Firs' years, this way! Over here! This way!" yelled a gruff voice. Hagrid beckoned the first years. "Albus, Rose! How've ya all been, How're the parents? Not to strict on ya I hope." Hagrid smiled down on them. Albus, Rose, and a tall boy with piercing black eyes and black hair climbed into a boat. Immediately the boat started moving across the wide lake that would bring them to Hogwarts castle. As they approached people could not help but let out gasps as the fell in the shadow of the enormous castle.

"What's you're name?" Rose asked the black-haired boy. The boy seemed to not have heard her. "Excuse me?" She said a little louder. The boy jumped at being addressed. "Me?...Oh…I'm Tom…Tom Griffal." He said. "Nice to meet you—I'm Rose Weasley, and this here," she nudged Albus in the ribs, "is Albus Potter." The boy's eyebrows rose out of sight behind his greasy black hair. "Potter, eh…"he trailed off as the boat touched to the ground and suddenly the three were separated by the mob of their fellow first years. Rose and Albus followed Hagrid up to the front doors. Albus had never seen a building so big. James had described it to him but never had he imagined…

"I'll se yer all later! Good luck with ther sortin'!" Hagrid bellowed and left the first years alone in the entrance hall. The students looked around curiously. Moments after Hagrid's departure a shaggy old witch came bustling down the grand staircase. Her old hat had patches in it with holes. She had a bit of earth on her nose and robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! My name is Professor Sprout, your Herbology professor. In a few moments I will take you through those doors and you will be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your houses shall act as your family. The four houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts, Helga Huffelpuff (my house), Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and," she said with a grimace, "Salazar Sytherin. Once you have been sorted you shall proceed to your table. Please follow me in a single file line." Everyone shuffled together to make a line, everyone not trying to be first. The first years followed Professor Sprout up a wide staircase and through an enormous pair of doors.

Inside was a grand sight. The Great Hall was filled with students and teachers, but it seemed strange to Albus that there was no ceiling. As if Rose had read his mind she said "Wow, look at the ceiling, I read in _Hogwarts, A History _that it's enchanted to look like the sky but I never thought it would be that amazing," she said breathlessly. They walked down the center isle to the very front. Professor Sprout took a four-legged stool and put on top of it a hat in worse shape than the one on her head. It looked as though it had been burned, ripped, and as though it was centuries old. Then suddenly it spoke:

_Just a mancky hat is what you may think of me_

_But you will never find a smarter hat to be_

_For 'tis my place to divide_

_And separate you into different sides_

_Into four houses will you be split_

_And then at your tables shall you sit_

_The houses start with Gryffindor _

_Where the bold and brave shall store_

_Next is bright old Ravenclaw_

_Where books and studying is the law_

_Now I bring up sly Sytherin_

_Where you shall have true friends and brethren_

_The last would belong to Helga Huffelpuff_

_Who took the rest of the lot and their stuff_

_Together the four houses create this school_

_In which we use magic as our tool_

_Together we may learn_

_But till you try me on one can only yearn_

_I am the sorting hat_

_Now sit down so we may have a little chat!_

The hall erupted with applause. Even the incredibly old witch sitting in the headmistress's seat clapped. After it had died down Professor Sprout took out a long scroll and read out the name "Abbot, Justin" A small boy with a round face stepped up to the stool and sat down. Professor sprout placed the hat on his head. The boy sat there for about 10 seconds before the hat bellowed "HUFFELPUFF!" Next was Melissa Bones, then Delilah Burgly, Arthur Deemes was next and after her the boy Rose and Albus meet in the boat, Tom Griffal was put in Sytherin. And it went on. Finally after Gregory Paverson, Professor Sprout called out "Potter, Albus Severus" Wishing she hadn't said his full name he slumped up to the stool and sat gingerly on the edge of it. He felt the hat slide down over his eyes and the great hall was cast out of sight.

Then Albus heard a noise in his ear. "_Another Potter, yes I remember your family, all in Gryffindor, and I see that is your desire-"_ Harry was gripping the edge of the stool hoping and praying he would be in Gryffindor. _Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor_ he repeated in his head. "_All right if you insist better be—_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said loudly. Albus took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was clapping. He searched the table for James. He was sitting with his fellow third years, but allowed Albus to sit next to him and gave him a pat on the back. More first years were sorted and then it was Rose's turn. Her bushy hair was temporarily flattened as the hat dropped below her eyes. As soon as the hat went below her eyes it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus clapped loudly.

Then Professor Sprout took the hat and stool away. The old witch who was sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stood up. Although she was so frail her voice was surprisingly strong. "Welcome all first years, and may you find your years at Hogwarts filled with experience. My name as many of you know is Professor McGonagall. A note from our caretaker Mr. Filtch, the forest is strictly prohibited but the rest of the grounds are permitted. All students in their third years and up will be allowed to take visits to Hogsmead the local town with a signed permition form. Now let our feast begin!" She clapped her hands and suddenly mountains of food appeared on the table. "Excellent!" Albus couldn't help being excited.

After everyone was well feed and tired the prefects showed the students how to get into the dormitories. Albus thought the password _Mandragora _was going to be hard to remember, but he was not concerned, he was finally at Hogwarts and it was much more than he had ever expected. He could not wait to get his schedule tomorrow and go to his first classes. He and Rose sat down in two chairs near the fire. Rose took out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ and Albus started a game of wizard's chess with a fellow first year, Arthur Deemes who was also in Gryffindor. After a few games Albus headed up along the spiral staircase leading to the boy's dormitories. He stopped at the door that read "1st Years". He pushed it open and found a circle of five four-poster beds. He found the one with his luggage next to it and unpacked robes for tomorrow the next day. Then he pushed his trunk under the bed. He took out some parchment and wrote a quick note to his parents:

_Mum, Dad,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! Same with Rose. Hogwarts is amazing. I haven't seen Neville yet but Hagrid took us to the castle over a lake and I swear I saw something moving in it! Please write back and I think I left my extra pair of trainers at home—could you send them with Tonks? Can't wait to see you at Christmas!_

_-Lots of Love_

Albus

He took out his owl Tonks, handed her the letter and watched as she flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Burrow and the Hollow

"So Ron, you finally passed the driving test?" Ginny smirked; after all she had passed it months ago. "Again I think he must have confounded the driver! I truly thought he was hopeless…"Hermione smiled kindly at Ron. Ron winked at Harry. "I'm still wondering if I should have given the Marauder's Map to one of them," Harry whispered to the others so Lily and Hugo couldn't hear. "Honestly, James gets in enough trouble as it is and I don't want Albus to follow in your foot steps--" Ginny was interrupted by Ron "But our night time adventures were the best thing about Hogwarts! Ah! Those were good days…Remember Fluffy?! He was really a nutter!" Ron laughed. "I'm just surprised we got out of all the trouble we found ourselves in. Can you believe it was nineteen years ago that we were last at Hogwarts!" Hermione stated. Harry remembered Ginny, Ron, and Hermione asking everyday after he killed Voldemort if his scar had hurt and his answer had always been no, yet he could still remember the searing pain that spread through his body as though he was on fire.

The group of four walked through the barrier and out into the parking lot. "It's so good to see you two! We really should see each other more often!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well we are going to see a lot of each other this week for sure, you're staying at the Burrow this week too right?" Harry said. "Of course we are, we're stopping at home quickly to get our things then we're going." Ron replied. "We've got our stuff with us so we're off now," said Ginny as she climbed into Harry's and her car. "We'll see you in about an hour!" said Hermione. Lily and Hugo climbed into the cars and they pulled out together, Ron almost smashing into a Lexus in the process.

"Harry, Ginny, Lily! Dears you are all to thin! Really, Ginny do you feed Lily at all? Oh how good it is to see you! ARTHUR! They're here! I hope you all aren't working to hard! Oh Ginny when is the next game? Ever since you joined the Harpies that team of yours has been the best in the league! And Harry you've been promoted! Congratulations! Head of the Auror office! Really! Well come in. Come in! Sit down all of you and I'll whip up something to eat! ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasly ushered them into seats and bustled into the kitchen.

"Lily, why don't you go help Grandma Molly?" Lily sprang out of her seat and rushed into the kitchen. Just then a balding and thin man came into the room. "Harry! Ginny! How lovely to see you! How is everything?" "Everything is great dad." Ginny said as she hugged him. Harry shook his hand." Everything _is_ great," said Harry. They all sat down at the table. "So James, Albus, and Rose get off alright?" "Yes they've all been so anxious for today. We bought James a broom- it was a Nimbus— I believe nothing fancy just a simple brand for his first broom and we gave Tonks to Albus. I can't wait to know what house he's in," said Ginny. "Well of course he'll be in Gryffindor; everyone in his family has been in it. All the Wealeys and my parents…just as long as he's not in Sytherin," said Harry smiling. Lily walked back towards the table carrying a pitcher of lemonade, followed by Molly who had a platter of bread and cheese. "Just some things to snack on until the other arrive!" she said brightly.

"So Harry, do tell me what has been happening in the Auror office." Mr. Weasley had been retired and only read the Prophet's first page or so. "Well, lately it's been pretty quiet. I've really been quite surprised actually. I believe in the past month there has only been one mishap—an attempted breakout from Azkaban, but the dragons had taken care of it before anyone from the ministry even arrived. Much better the dragons are then those other guards we've tried using. Of course we all remember the dementors-nasty creatures they were!" said Harry filling Arthur in. "Yes, then I think we used goblins, but they didn't like that to much, after them wasn't in centaurs—to interested in the stars—forgot to give the prisoners their meals…Then it was thestrals. Kinglsey thought it would be good to have guards invisible to the prisoners, but all of them were so dark they had done all the killing! So finally he settled on dragons and they've been working very well," Harry finished. "Yes I did hear about the centaurs. But not the goblins—whose idea was that? Everyone knows Goblins hate wizards—why would they guard our prisoners for us?" Mr. Weasley replied. "Well Kinglsey rounded up some goblin armor that had been sold to wizards. It was a handsome amount of gold there, and he returned it to them—saying he would find more if they were the guards, but goblins believed that it should have been theirs anyways, so it didn't work out." "Well! That's very fascinating! It's so nice to have someone in the ministry to give you all the good bits of news and gossip!" Mr. Weasley said. "Yes that is very exciting. I find non-human beings to be a very interesting subject," Mrs. Weasly chimed in,

"Well Ron and Hermione should be here any minute and George will be arriving around dinner time with Eliana and little Fred. Percy shall come on Saturday and stay for the weekend. Have you seen the newest pictures of Fred, he's just darling! Mrs. Weasley bustled away to get the pictures. She rummaged through a desk and came away carrying them. "Just darling!" she said handing the pictures to Harry and Ginny. They looked down and saw a small boy of five smiling up at them. His hair just like his father's was flaming red. "He's really growing!" Ginny said. "Yes he is just like a sprout that one. Here's the letter George sent with them." Mrs. Weasley said handing a piece of parchment to them.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How is everything? Things with us are doing well. The business is flourishing and Ron's been a good help, but I reckon he'll be moving on soon to another job. No matter, he never had __quite__ the knack for getting in trouble I did! Eliana has just gotten work in Madam Malkin's. She really enjoys the business there. Freddie is doing just great too! We bought him a toy broom and he's been zooming around on it. He wears the sweater you made him almost every day! I've put in some pictures fro you to see. He has turned out to make a ruckus-- just like his father! At least I know he will learn from the best! He loves going into the store and playing with all the products (I keep him away from the harmful ones!) but I have to keep a keen eye on him! I can't wait to see you soon. Hope you are well!_

_Love,_

_George_

"Things sound good with him. I'm glad Eliana has taken to the job in Madam Malkin's. I think it should suit her well, don't you?" Ginny said, but no one had time to answer because just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh that will be Ron and Hermione!" Molly said jumping out of her seat and moving towards the door. The three at the table got up and followed in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

The common room was bustling with people and their luggage. Everyone was smiling and extremely ready for the winter holidays. The grandfather clock rang twelve noon, and everyone started to pile out of the room. Soon there were only three students left, Julia Sangun, a fifth year, Rose Weasley, a first year, and James Potter, a third year. When Julia realized she was alone with no one in her year, she immediately left.

"So what do you think about the Quidditch match yesterday? McGrattey was really quite slow, to get to the bludgers, I was almost knocked in the head by one when I had the Quaffle, and I noticed one aiming for you too. Who's the seeker for Huffelpuff, he was really awful, and you passed him in about five second, huh?" Rose was new to the Quidditch team and took any spare chance to talk about it.

"Yeah, Philip will have to work with David McGrattey. That bludger almost stopped me from winning the game." James responded dully.

"Well, yes," Rose said a little offended at his lack of interest, "Hey, you want to go practice some?"

"Well…," James was extremely tired, from the game. He had had to spend the night in the hospital wing the night before because he had fallen off his broom and hit his head, "Listen could we practice a little later, you think, my head is hurting some."

"Oh, right, of course…" She replied unsurely, "Well, um, want to play some chess?" "No you'll just beat me anyways." "Right. Well then you want to do anything?" she pleaded, Rose was not good at being bored. "Listen, I'm really tired right now and I'm not in the mood to do much!" He snapped at her. "Oh Right, Sorry!" She stomped off to the girl's dormitory. James hated making her mad, but he couldn't stand it sometimes. He had other things to worry about. Not only did the teachers assign him load of homework over the break but he had promised his father he would try to stay out of trouble since he couldn't go home (Ginny had a long series of games in Africa and Harry was to track down a wizard causing numerous disturbances in New Zealand). The second part alone was enough work. After a while, James trudged up to the boy's dormitory, but instead of going into the room labeled "Third years" He entered Albus's dormitory. Albus was still fast asleep as was his friend Tom. James reached in his pocket and pulled out a dungbomb from his secret stash. He was about to set it off, then run out of the room, when his dad's letter re-entered his mind.

_Dear James,_

_How is everything? I am writing this letter to tell you some disappointing news. Unfortunately, the Harpies are having a series game in Africa so your mother will not be home over Christmas. Even more disheartening is that there have been repeating disturbances in New Zealand and since all of my colleagues are taking Christmas off, I am going to be sent there. Unfortunately for you and Albus, you two will need to stay at school over the holidays. I'm extremely sorry and hope you will forgive us, but we are a bit overbooked at the moment. Please promise me you will stay out of trouble! Also, please stay off of Albus's case and let him adjust to Hogwarts this year. I'm terribly sorry. Please write back and I love you_

_Love from your father,_

Harry Potter

James considered the letter. After a moment or two he had made his decision and opened his hand. The dungbomb fell to the floor with a small crack and started leaking out a putrid gas. James burst out of the doors and waited. Soon enough, he heard movement, then coughing, then a bang…

"Ouch! Albus, are you here?!"

"Tom? I can't see anything. Ugh! It smells so bad"

Two voices sounded through the door. They sounded as if they had bad colds since they had plugged their noses. James doubled over in silent laughter. Then he heard their footsteps making their way toward the door and he scrambled up the stairs.


End file.
